


Atypical Alpha.

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha!Catra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta!Shadow Weaver, Catra is not typical Alpha, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, I'm Sorry Adora, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not Catradora, Omega!Adora, Omega!Glimmer, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 03, queen glimmer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Desde que tiene memoria... Glimmer siempre fue tratada diferente respecto a los demás; su madre que fue una Beta sobreprotegia a su hija y claro que le daba libertades pero siempre se dio cuenta que siempre hubo algo o alguien que la vigilaba, su mejor amigo Bow que fue otro beta la trataba con cuidado como si se fuera romper y luego estaba Adora, Adora es otra omega al momento de transformarse en una princesa gigantona fue una combinación extraña entre las tres clases. Solo hubo alguien que la trato diferente.





	Atypical Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi carta de presentación al fandom de Glitra que espero pronto seguir subiendo historias de esta peculiar pareja.
> 
> PD. No es Catradora xd

Ser una joven reina e inexperta fue cansado pero ser una reina y aparte una omega lo fue aún más.

Desde la muerte prematura de la reina Angella su joven hija tuvo que ascender al trono sin ningún tipo de preparación convirtiendo a Glimmer como la reina mas joven en la historia de Brightmoon así como ser la primera omega en tomar dicho poder.

En cuestión de pensamientos y derechos para los omegas Brightmoon era uno de los reinos mas avanzados ya que muchos otros pueblos seguían con los pensamiento retrogradas que ser un omega es símbolo de inferioridad y aunque se ha tratado de erradicar esa idea la verdad es que muchas personas aún lo tienen muy arraigado en especial las generaciones mas viejas. Lamentablemente Brightmoon seguía teniendo población con esos pensamientos.

Cuando se anunció que la princesa Glimmer sería la nueva reina de inmediato estallaron los rumores de un grupo de gente liderado por alfas causarían una rebelión para evitar que una ‘omega’ (remarque tono despectivo) ascienda al poder y los gobierne.

A Glimmer le daba asco ese tipo de personas pero sabe que simplemente fueron rumores, nada verídico.

La joven princesa siempre se hizo la idea de tomar el trono de Brightmoon pero nunca creyó tomarlo tan pronto y es que esperaba que al momento de ascender la ideología de ‘omega débil’ fuera completamente arrancada de la sociedad al momento cuando fuera reina, pero ya se demostró que el destino la odiaba.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que tenía nula idea de como gobernar a un reino.

Desde que tiene memoria... Glimmer siempre fue tratada diferente respecto a los demás; su madre que fue una Beta sobre protegía a su hija y claro que le daba libertades pero siempre se dio cuenta que siempre hubo algo o alguien que la vigilaba, su mejor amigo Bow que fue otro beta la trataba con cuidado como si se fuera romper y luego estaba Adora, Adora es otra omega al momento de transformarse en una princesa gigantona fue una combinación extraña entre las tres clases.

Solo hubo alguien que la trató diferente...

Catra.

Catra es una Alfa muy diferente y peculiar al resto de las personas y en especial a los de su clase. Cuando la vio por primera vez en Thaymor noto de inmediato que la chica se trataba de un Alfa y no porque llego al lugar apestando feromonas de alfa como varios soldados hordianos que lo hicieron sino porque Adora de inmediato lloriqueo al ver a la chica acercándose a ella.

Catra nunca se regodeo de su naturaleza ‘superior’ como otros lo hicieron, tampoco se burlaba de ella por ser una omega, nunca obligo que Glimmer se presentara ante ella que fácilmente pudo hacerlo en varias ocasiones.

Simplemente se burlaba de ella por su forma de ser o por ser una ‘malvada’ princesa y no por ser una omega como la mayoría hacía.

Una vez hablando de cosas triviales con Adora; La princesa del poder confeso que desde que eran cachorros siempre se creyó que la rubia iba a ser un Alfa mientras que Catra terminaría siendo un omega pero ¡oh! Sorpresa termino siendo justo al revés cuando cumplieron once años respectivamente. También le confesó que la felina al tener un apego emocional importante a la rubia tuvo que tener un entrenamiento mas estricto para poder controlarse en el momento en que el implante de Adora fallara repentinamente y provocara una temporada de celo.

Obviamente eso no evitó que a escondidas ambas chicas tuvieran sexo casual de ves en cuando. Cuando Adora comentó esto sus mejillas de inmediato se sonrojaron y Glimmer notó que el olor de la joven cambió ligeramente por la excitación que sintió. Glimmer tuvo que usar sus propias feromonas para tranquilizarla.

Glimmer se sintió de inmediato atraída por la idea de que un Alfa diferente la pudiera poseer aunque se tratara de la destructora principal pero su racionamiento simplemente la detenía cuando veía a la alfa en diferente batallas.

Y todo cambió de repente:

La rebelión se infiltro en la base de la horda para detener al misterioso portal que sería capaz de llegar a otros mundos así que se dividieron en equipos diferente donde ella la juntaron con Shadow Weaver y Bow. Cuando llegaron a un pasillo de inmediato capto el olor de Catra donde las enfrento con un látigo y a pesar de que la felina claramente estaba furiosa nunca uso sus feromonas o inflo el pecho como lo haría un alfa. La joven princesa dejo que Shadow Weaver amplificara sus poderes mágicos logrando atrapar a la comandante en un campo de magia y por primera vez se sintió poderosa con el deseo de someter a la alfa que estaba en el aire.

Sintió satisfacción lograr que por fin un alfa se presentara y expusiera su cuello ante ella con el miedo evidente. Glimmer quería demostrar como se sentían los omegas suprimidos por los alfas que se creyeron superiores.

No pensaba correctamente pero quería mas poder y quería hacer sufrir a la alfa que estaba en frente de ella hasta que Bow llego y la saco de su ensoñación dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho: Sometió a la única persona que nunca la trato como una omega y que nunca uso las ventajas de su naturaleza para someterla. Se sintió asqueada la ver Catra temblando en el suelo.

Entonces paso lo de su madre.

Glimmer odió a Catra por todo el dolor que le ha causado Etheria y en especial a ella. Catra no fue culpable de la muerte de su padre pero si fue la culpable de matar a su madre y a medio mundo con el portal.

“...”

Aún así sin motivo alguno o razón aparente no pudo evitar estar atraído a la alfa. Glimmer soltó un suspiro al pensar en lo que va hacer pronto...

“Iré a explorar un rato el bosque” comentó la joven reina a sus amigos que la vieron con sorpresa y entonces continuó: “No quiero que me siga nadie.” finalizo mientras que debajo de su capa apretaba con fuerza un pequeño frasco de cristal. No quería que nadie viera lo que estaría a punto de hacer.

Adora siendo Adora le replicó la idea a su amiga “No puedes salir tu sola al bosque ¡Es peligroso!” gritó esto último. Los ataques de la Horda han cesado significativamente cuando de repente la comandante desapareció pero aún así podrían atacar en cualquier momento.

Glimmer se giro para ver a su amiga sin expresión alguna aunque en el fondo se sentía molesta “¿Porque soy una omega?” preguntó.

“¡No!” respondió Bow de inmediato “Glimmer, tu eres fuerte como un Alfa y eres ahora poderosa pero ahora eres la reina y debes-” el moreno trato de seguir pero fue interrumpida por la joven reina.

“Soy su reina y van acatar mis ordenes les guste o no!” gruño. “¡No me sigan!” gritó por ultima vez antes de desaparecer en una chispa brillante.

* * *

Glimmer apareció en el bosque y caminó olfateando el aíre asegurándose de que nadie la siguiera. Podía sentir como lentamente su temporada de celo comenzó a manifestarse.

La joven reina recordó las enseñanzas de Shadow Weaver; la vieja bruja le ayudo poder amplificar sus poderes por si sola consiguiendo que su magia de teletransportación fuera mas potente así como consumir menos energía, también le enseño fundamentos mágicos en hechizos avanzados así como las increíbles capacidades de la herbolaria.

Fue una tonta al no darse cuenta que alguien como Shadow Weaver iba a terminar traicionándola con sus planes desde la sombra con el objetivo de tomar el poder de su piedra rúnica y así destruir a Etheria por su propia cuenta. Gracias a She-Ra fueron capaces de detener a la bruja mandándola lejos de toda civilización a pudrirse en una celda.

Glimmer soltó un ligero gruñido al recordar todo eso pero se tranquilizo al ver una pequeña choza de madera destruida en medio del bosque, lejos de cualquier civilización.

La presión de su vientre aumento con el paso de tiempo. Miro nuevamente a su alrededor verificando que nadie la observara y entonces concentro su magia en las palmas de sus manos y las pego en el suelo de la choza donde aparecieron varios jeroglíficos blancos formando un circulo grande y entonces el suelo chirrió temblando ligeramente antes de que el suelo se abriera dejando paso a unas escaleras de piedra que iban hacía abajo de la tierra. Glimmer se levantó y caminó por las escalera cuando la entrada detrás de ella se cerraba en una oscuridad que no duró mucho ya que una de sus manos brillo nuevamente sirviéndole como una lampara.

Estás escaleras llevaban a una habitación oculta que encontró en una de sus excursiones que le servían como un lugar secreto donde podría ir a relajarse, lejos de sus responsabilidades.

Cuando bajo de las escalera pequeñas luces iluminaron el lugar espacioso que tenía un sillón viejo que increíblemente es cómodo donde podría dormir por horas, el cuarto era de color rosa claro y era caliente. Cerro sus ojos capturando el aroma de tierra húmeda y sangre que le recordaba a las batallas que en segundos después se volvió ligeramente agrio. La reina miro al fondo de la habitación viendo como unas cadenas de magia mantenían atrapada a una persona:

Catra.

Recuerda que meses después de la destrucción del portal así como antes de su coronación como reina. la joven princesa encontró a Catra que caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque a unos metros de ella, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Al verla tranquila Glimmer se enfureció de inmediato así que sin alertar a la comandante apareció detrás de ella noqueándola con un disparo de magia. Estaba enfurecida con la estúpida alfa y pensó en asesinarla mientras estaba inconsciente pero no quería caer en un nivel bajo así que precipitadamente decidió llevarla a su nueva guarida donde se aseguro que su magia este reforzada.

Cuando la alfa se despertó por primera vez en el lugar se asustó al principió al no saber donde estaba pero ese miedo se transformó en ira al ver la princesa de Brightmoon. Catra le gruño a la omega pero Glimmer sabe que el gruñido no la amenazaba.

_“Eres extraña” Dijo Glimmer sentándose enfrente de la felina viendo como su pelaje suave se erizaba por completo “Claramente eres un alfa, no hay duda de eso, pero porque nunca has sometido a alguien?_

_Catra se sorprendió por la extraña pregunta de Glimmer ya que nadie le ha preguntado eso y entonces respondió:_

_“Tienes muchas agallas ‘brillitos’ en secuestrarme“ se aseguró en remarcar en el apodo sabiendo que haría enojar a la princesa “Claro que he sometido a gente pero deje de hacerlo hace mucho”_

_“¿Porque?”_

_Catra pensó en su respuesta “Es simplemente patético.” respondió._

_“...”_

_“Es triste y patético que la gente consiga poder por su naturaleza y no por sus propias habilidades y no te engañare ‘brillitos’ me encanta el poder y mi deseo de destruir a todos y en especial a Adora es por mis propios pensamientos y no el deseo de mi alfa” la sonrisa burlona se transforma en una sádica “_

_“¿Es por eso que no usas tus feromonas para suprimir a la gente?” pregunta extrañada. “No te creo. Debe haber algo mas que te lo impida”_

_Catra se quedó en silenció._

_“Lo sabía” respondió la joven princesa._

_“Claro que puedo usar mis feromonas, chispitas” dijo rápidamente “Así que no tientes tu suerte” amenazó._

_Glimmer la miró por unos segundos analizando sus palabras pero le encantaba la sensación de riesgo y lo desconocido que emanaba la felina._

_“Un pobre alfa que no es capaz de usar feromonas ¿que podría hacerme?” se burlo. “Eres inferior a todos Catra, por eso siempre serás una fracasada...” claramente estaba tentando a la suerte de alguien que no conocía muy bien. “...Como alfa eres poca cosa.”_

_Catra soltó un gruñido potente y Glimmer pudo observar como los ojos de la felina brillaron con peligrosidad._

_“Creo que me esta naciendo el deseó de someterte...omega” dijo eso último con tono despectivo y con furia._

_Glimmer abre los ojos al escuchar por primera vez a la felina decir ‘omega’ con tal tono despectivo que hizo que tragara saliva sin saber que decir y entonces sintió como sus piernas temblaban sintiéndose débil mientras que su nariz captaba una gran cantidad de feromonas que emanó el alfa espesando el aire. Antes de que Glimmer se diera cuenta estaba ya de rodillas en el suelo sin parar de temblar y soltando gemidos lastimosos mientras que todo su auto-control se iba deseando que la alfa poderosa en frente de ella la marcara así que expuso su cuello pero entonces de repente el ambiente volvió a la normalidad tomando una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse a si misma y miro a la alfa._

_Catra ya no tenía ira marcada en su rostro, de hecho se veía muy tranquila... entonces Glimmer notó algo que llamó su atención; los ojos de la alfa tenían un contorno de color rojo oscuro que fue...fue magia._

_Y entonces su cabeza hizo clic._

_“¿E-Estas hechizada?” pregunto sorprendida._

_Catra parpadeo regresando en si “No sabía que las princesa fueran tan inteligentes” respondió con burla apoyando su espalda al pared fría de concreto “Esa perra de Shadow Weaver siempre me ha hecho la vida imposible...” vio el techo “tenía miedo de que usara mis feromonas en su preciada niña dorada para obligarla a aparearse conmigo o algo así”_

_Glimmer se quedo en silenció._

_“No sería capaz de obligar a Adora incluso si pudiera usar mis feromonas...simplemente no se lo merece.” suelta una pequeña risa seca “aunque eso no haya evitado que tuviera mis momentos divertidos con ella si sabes a lo que me refiero” guiña su ojo haciendo que las mejillas de Glimmer se incendiaran al crear en su mente una imagen de la alfa y su amiga omega juntos en posiciones comprometedoras._

_“Creo que a alguien le gusto ese pensamiento je” se burla la joven princesa._

_“C-Callate”_

_Claramente la alfa es potente, ¿pero porque hechizarla de esta forma? Glimmer pensó en las respuestas posibles pero no encontraba ninguna explicación posible. La niña se mordió el labio en pensar en la bruja ¿fue tan poderosa para hacer que un alfa se apacigüe cuando use sus feromonas ha un determinado punto?_

_ **o-o-o** _

_Tiempo después fue coronada como la nueva reina de Brightmoon. Los primeros días desde la coronación fueron horribles ya que le entregaban cada vez mas y mas tareas aparte de que tenía que seguir practicando su magia. Glimmer seguía manteniendo encerrada a Catra sin motivo alguno y sabe que no podía contárselo a alguien incluso a sus mejores amigos, en especial a Adora. Increíblemente cuando la comandante ‘desapareció’ la horda bajo su ataque dándoles un momento de tranquilidad lo cual la reina agradeció infinitamente. Cuando Glimmer salía de la choza las cadenas magicas desaparecían dejando rondar libremente a Catra por toda la habitación para alimentarse o dormir pero no tenía ningún modo de salir. La magia se activa de nuevo cuando Glimmer se acerca a la choza._

_Pero ahora tenía otros asuntos de que preocuparse._

_“¿Estas lista?” Preguntó Glimmer hacía la felina que estaba acostada en lama mientras que varias cadenas la sujetaban. Vio el libro de Shadow Weaver así como la mascara roja que le servirían para desvelar secretos._

_Catra miro las cadenas “¿Tengo otra opción?” preguntó. Pensaba que esto es una muy mala idea._

_“Tranquila, me asegurare de no lastimarte” dijo la omega con una suave sonrisa y entonces extendió sus manos a tocando la cabeza de la felina que tembló ligeramente al tacto. Glimmer cerró los ojos y tomo una gran inhalación concentrando su magia al cuerpo de Catra._

_Catra miró a la joven reina que estaba bastante concentrada pero ella seguía sin sentir nada hasta que de repente sintió como su respiración se le cortó y soltó un potente gruñido._

_Glimmer ignoró el potente gruñido y emanó sus feromonas para tranquilizar a la alfa que sorprendentemente funciono mientras seguía con su hechizo de recuperación de memoria ya que llego a la conclusión de que las respuestas estarían en la mente borrada de Catra._

_ **o-o-o** _

_“¡Estúpida niña!” Gritó una Shadow Weaver enfurecida mientras que mandaba a una Catra mas joven tal vez de unos 15 años al suelo. Catra la vio con lagrimas en los ojos sujetándose su mejilla lastimada._

_“¡L-Lo siento!” dijo la joven Catra y se trato de levantar pero nuevamente fue enviada al suelo._

_“¡¿Sabe lo que acabas de hacer?!” preguntó la bruja con magia en sus manos._

_“N-No!” respondió Catra con miedo._

_Shadow Weaver soltó un rugido y entonces magia oscura se arremolino alrededor de la felina levantando del suelo. Catra luchaba por soltarse pero cuando se movía le lastimaba._

_“¡Como te atreves!” Gritó la bruja “¡Como te atreves a marcar a Adora con tu estúpida mordedura!” apuntó la bruja al cuello de Adora donde se vio un moretón marcado._

_Entonces Catra encontró un poco de valor mostrando sus colmillos a la vieja bruja y entonces le dijo: “¡POR QUE ES MI COMPAÑERA!” Rugió liberando feromonas._

_La bruja abrió los ojos por la cantidad de feromonas que emano la joven alfa y por un momento pensó que iba a ceder (si fuera una omega ya hubiera cedido pero no lo es) pero esa idea la enfureció aún más “Alguien especial como Adora ¡no puede tener de compañera a una escoria como tu!” gritó “No me dejas otra opción Catra, tendré que borrar las marcas que provocaste” dijo lentamente y entonces Catra lucho nuevamente al escuchar eso._

_Catra solo pudo observar con impotencia como la magia de Shadow Weaver envolvía la garganta de la rubia inconsciente._

_“¡No!” suplico la joven._

_“No recordaran nada esto” dijo._

_ **o-o-o** _

_Glimmer de inmediato soltó la cabeza de Catra y cayo al suelo con un jadeo mientras veía como toda esa memoria se manifestaba en su cabeza. La joven reina masajeo sus propios sienes pensando en lo que acaba de pasar y llegando a la realidad de algo:_

_Catra y Adora se habían apareado pero las obligaron a separarse y borraron sus memorias._

_Joder._

_“Joder...” Gimió Catra de repente llamando la atención de la joven reina que se levantó de inmediato para ver a su enemiga “¿Que fue todo eso?” preguntó la felina confundida._

_Glimmer cayo en cuenta de inmediato que la alfa seguía sin recordar nada lo cual eso la alivia ya que no sabía como consolar a la felina en caso de que lo recordara._

_Soltó un suspiro cansado._

* * *

_Glimmer siguió interaccionando con Catra mientras que buscaba una posible solución que pudiera contrarrestar la magia de Shadow Weaver. La joven reina omitió todo lo posible a Catra sobre sus memorias borradas y es que era lo mejor para todos que siguiera así._

_Pensó que Catra podía seguir siendo un alfa común y corriente capaz de usar todas sus habilidades pero con limites antes de que el hechizo se activara. La felina es capaz de entrar en celo claramente pero no sabe si fue por su biología de Magicat o por su naturaleza, puede liberar una gran cantidad de feromonas pero tenía un limite de tiempo o cantidad, ¿puede tener un nudo? Glimmer se sonrojo al pensar en la chica pero supondría que si, uhm ¿que mas podía hacer un alfa? No lo sabía, casi no convivía con alfas para descubrir que mas le falta a Catra que pueda estar bloqueado pero lo principal estaba regular._

_¿Que tan malo sería que se quedará así? Hata ahora parece que Catra lo ha hecho estupendo y estaba normal sin depender tanto de su dinámica, aparte Glimmer tenía miedo de usar la magia de Shadow Weaver ya que no sabe como reaccionaría y tenía miedo de dañar a la magicat._

_“Supongo que me quedare así...” dijo Catra viendo al suelo “ya me acostumbre”_

_“Puedes seguir siendo como un alfa normal sin miedo de usar tus habilidades pero debes controlarte para que el hechizo no te lastime”_

_Catra no respondió nada de inmediato: “Gracias, mi reina.”_

_Glimmer abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar como su titulo salía de la boca de Catra y entonces le sonríe suavemente “De nada, comandante”_

* * *

Por fortuna la felina ya no la odiaba por haberla secuestrado y manteniendo retenida pero creó que de algún modo se siente aliviada por ya no ser la comandante de la Horda ya que según sus palabras fue 'aburrido y pesado'.

Glimmer se puso en frente de la felina y entonces sacó el pequeño frasco donde tenía un liquido de color verde oscuro.

“Mi temporada esta llegando hoy por la noche.” dijo la joven reina. “Catra, te elegí como mi compañera.”

Catra abrió los ojos por la sorpresa sin creer lo que acaba de escuchar y entonces preguntó rápidamente “¿E-Estas segura? Aquí somos amigas pero a fuera somos aún enemigos..” argumentó. Claro que quería a la omega enfrente de ella pero es una decisión delicada.

“Se que somos enemigas pero no me importa” respondió con determinación sintiendo como su vientre dolía y clamaba por la alfa.

“¿Que hay de tus amigos?” preguntó.

Glimmer pensó en ellos y en especial en Adora que a pesar de que pensaba que Catra ya no tenía redención la verdad es que la seguía amando ¿era correcto lo que iba a hacer? Estaría traicionando a la rubia.

“No importa” dijo finalmente.

Con ayuda de unos viejos libros de magia, la omega fue capaz de crear un elixir a base de plantas que ayudaría a iniciar la temporada de celo de alguien. Lo usaría en Catra para que sus temporadas inicien al mismo tiempo y perder todo rastro de raciocinio.

Mientras que la joven reina dejo de tomar sus supresores desde hace un mes.

Había tomado una decisión.

Tomó finalmente una decisión.

“Será un honor para mi ser tu compañera, su majestad.”


End file.
